


After Her

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: The Sum of the Parts 'verse [11]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: ot3_100, F/M, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Series, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara sets the rhythm tonight. (Post-series, alternate canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ot3_100 for the prompt ‘rhythm’

Sara sets the rhythm tonight.

Lincoln will roll along with whatever feels good, and that’s one area and one person to whom Michael – control freak that he is – doesn’t mind at all releasing any kind of control. 

It’s not like they need to _give_ her anything, anyway. She can take what she wants, thank you very much.

So Sara’s mood decides the frequency of their fucking. After the second time, Lincoln groans, asks, “Seriously?” and calls her ‘horny’ and ‘insatiable’. It doesn’t sound like a reproach. Proof is that he slides down Michael’s body and takes him into his mouth, his eyes firmly planted on Sara’s.

Her hips fix the pace – no matter which of them happens to be in the middle at the time – alternating from agonizingly slow to frantic with every nuance in-between. Michael pants into her neck and holds onto Lincoln’s shoulders, breath taken away less by the pace itself than by the intensity of the night.

Her hands, her eyes, her moans signal when it’s about time to let go. There will always be time for more, later, so they cave in without a second thought. She triggers a flurry of movements, a fervid dance of hands, a staccato of gasps. And she finishes last because maybe it’s what good girls are condemned to do, but it’s also what allows them to enjoy the whole show.

After, later, her breathing quiets slowly, becomes light and peaceful, her chest barely rises and falls. They breathe after her, fall asleep after her.

END

\--Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
